Undeniable Attraction
by LittleMissDeadly
Summary: She would never let herself indulge in the thought that Sasuke might really love her.She doesn't want to open her heart because she don't want to accept the painful reality that there were no happy endings in the world they live in because she knew that happy endings only exists in fairy tales but she can't ignore the fact that they both feel the undeniable attraction between them.


Disclaimer: We all know the sad truth.

_Chapter One_

"Seven kills in three days" Minato Uzumaki slammed the papers in the table.

_Poor paper. _

"The Human Council is already nipping at my heels" Shikaku Nara folded his arms in the mahogany table.

"The half-bloods are already way out of control. Humans are already starting to notice" The cold and ever strong voice of Fugaku Uchiha rang across the room.

"We should have dealt with this problem sooner it's already getting out of hand" Hiashi Hyuuga said.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist" Tsunade said in surprisingly calm manner.

"Humans are already getting suspicious. Some of them are already getting killed. "Shikaku explained.

"The majority of the half-bloods are studying in Leaf Academy, right?"

The four clan leaders nodded.

"We could just send our heirs to the school and let them put the half-bloods in their rightful places" Tsunade sipped her tea.

Fugaku stood, "I am going to let the heirs mingle with half-bloods"

Tsunade looked at the Uchiha, "Would you rather see our true nature expose?"

Hiashi sighed. Tsunade was right. It was the only way; they have to let their heirs put the half-bloods in their rightful places.

"I wouldn't want my Hinata to mingle with those…_pests_ too, Lord Uchiha, but it is the only way to deal with this matter"

"If the heirs can't control them then it is then that we must take action" Minato added.

The five powerful figures nodded.

Purebloods are those who don't have a single drop of human blood flowing in their veins. Their lineage was kept pure and untainted while half-bloods are humans bitten by purebloods; still having the remnants of human blood in their veins, they are unpredictable and always thirst for blood. Contrary to the popular belief, vampires do eat and they don't burn under sunlight though they don't sleep.

_-O-_

It was around six o' clock in the morning when Ino called her. Her mood immediately turned sour.

"You just ruined my day, Ino." Sakura muttered as she picked an outfit from her walk-in closet.

She surveyed herself after putting on her clothes. The pinkette was wearing a dusty peach chiffon quarter length sleeve top with a black tube inside, it was paired up with a neon pink low rise shorts, on her feet are a pair of comfy teal union jack rhinestone loafer flats. Her pink tresses were up in a messy bun, a few short strands were framing her heart-shaped face. She took her tan woven O-ring detail faux leather clutch handbag on top of her dresser and headed for the door.

Ino's words still rang in her mind.

_Sakura! You won't believe it! Sasuke-kun's coming home tonight and don't forget the party tonight! Can you come here? I need some help._

_-O-_

Ino laughed at the comically pained expression of her best friend.

"Don't you miss him? Ino asked as she continued putting flowers on the vase.

Sakura Senju rolled her eyes, "Oh, I do." Sarcasm was dripping from her words.

"Come on, Sak. Sasuke-kun is not that bad. He maybe an ass sometimes but he's a good guy."

The pinkette sighed. Sasuke could be a very good friend only if he would stop flirting with her. He was a great man; the onyx-eyed male would always be there whenever she needed him.

"I know, Ino. He's like a brother to you. We would be really good friends if he would stop trying to get me in his bed." The pink-haired beauty said with displeasure.

"He's crazy for you" Hinata teased when she entered the ballroom carrying more flowers.

"For a _long_ time" Tenten added as she took half the flowers from Hinata.

"Stop implying something romantic. Sasuke-kun's a tease. It's a normal nature for guys to want someone that's hard to get. They're interest would easily disappear once they get what they want" Sakura said with a click of her tongue.

"Have you ever thought that he _might_ be really serious with you?" Ino said seriously.

Sakura smiled bitterly at them. Her friends honestly believe that Sasuke loves her. Sakura couldn't blame them because she knew that her friends are suckers for fairytales and the "happy ever after" crap.

"Then what? After getting what he wants, he'll just throw me like the rest of those girls" Sakura said with a hint of displeasure.

"Sasuke-kun would never do that. We all know that you're an important girl in his life" Ino said while handing the newly-arranged flower vase to one of the maids.

Emerald eyes held a glint of sadness, "Stop weaving fantasies about me and Sasuke-kun"

Ino's face fell, "Forehead Girl, I want you to find your Prince Charming and experience love"

The pinkette threw her best friend a smile. She knew that Ino only wanted her to be happy but she don't want to find her Prince Charming because she don't want to accept the painful reality of the world they live in. There were no happy endings here. It only exists in fairytales.

_-O-_

Sasuke was not surprised when Ino told him that she hasn't seen Sakura ever since the party started.

"Missed her?" Naruto teased.

He smirked, "You have no idea, dobe."

His eyes roamed around the huge and expensively decorated ballroom looking for any sign of his pinkette. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He loved her sinfully gorgeous body but what really took his dead heart was her innocence despite in the world they lived in. He wanted her ever since. It was never hard for Sasuke to get anything he likes, even if it was a girl or material possession. He knew Sakura was not playing hard to get. There was something about her that drew him. She has the purest heart and the will to do good even though they were creatures of the dark he knew that she would never intentionally harm anyone, immortal or not.

He found her taking a stroll in the garden. Sakura was wearing royal blue off the shoulder high-low hem stylish dress and pair of black velvet beaded bow platform pump heels. She looked so gorgeous underneath the night sky; the moonlight gave her pale skin a beautiful glow; her emerald orbs mirrored innocence that he swore to protect; her heart-shaped face was framed by pink tresses that touched her cheeks.

This is why he really wanted to go home.

_-O-_

Sakura gasped when she felt two string arms wrapped around her waist. She immediately turned around.

Emerald orbs met obsidian eyes. Sakura took a sharp intake of breath as she saw longing and desire in his eyes. She didn't know how Sasuke made wearing a tuxedo look so sexy. Their faces were so close that she could smell her minty breath. Sasuke didn't mind as she avoided his gaze; he continued staring at her face, memorizing every tiny little detail.

"I missed you" he said solemnly, "so much."

That made her smile tenderly, "I'm sorry, I didn't."

He smirked, "Really? How come I don't believe you?"

Sakura was about to retort when she realized that his hands are still on her waits and the space between them was getting awfully smaller by the second. She tried to squirm out of his touch but that only made her grip tighter. She let out a frustrated sigh and looked at him. Sasuke closed the gap between them and hugged her in a familiar embrace. She pressed her cheek on his muscular chest. The hug made her realize that she really did miss him.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

He let out a contented sigh after hearing her words before Sakura could even react; he cupped the back of her head and took her mouth in a hungry and savage kiss. He let go before she could even push him.

He smirked, looking satisfied.

She glared at him. "Leave" she hissed.

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "Dream of me tonight." He started walking away.

Sakura fumed, "We don't even sleep, Idiot!"

Sasuke chuckled as he heard her scream. That fiery personality really makes things interesting.

Sasuke knew that he would have her. The attraction between them was undeniable and she could feel it too.

_It's just a matter of time before you'll be mine._

_To be continued._

How was it? Please leave your reviews. The "pureblood-half-blood" thing would be explained in more on the following chapters. Reviews are highly appreciated ).


End file.
